


Santa Baby

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Just Married, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Wedding, Smut, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Klaus and Jesper are newlyweds
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Santa Baby

Jesper is exhausted by the time he and Klaus say goodbye to all the wedding guests and climb into the limo, but one look at him, the man he married, the man that’s now his  husband , and he couldn’t care less.

Klaus grins at Jesper as the limo begins to drive away, that big, takes-up-his-whole-face grin that Jesper’s come to love with all of his heart, and again he’s reminded that Klaus is all his now.

“Mr. Johansson,” Jesper says, trying it out for the first time, and Klaus can’t take it anymore, pulling his new husband close and kissing him deeply.

That’s who he is now, Mr. Klaus Johansson, and just the thought of it sends a thrill down his spine.

He is going to spend the rest of his life with this eccentric postman who ran away from him the first time they met, and he couldn’t be happier.

Jesper’s tie has become crooked in all the excitement, and Klaus fixes it for him with a grin. “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“I could never,” Jesper replies, taking Klaus’s hands in his and kissing the back of them each, and Klaus’s face is starting to hurt from all the smiling.

Jesper is looking at Klaus in what’s almost awe, blue eyes bright and shining. “We’re married,” he says softly. “ _I'm_ married .” He says it like he can’t believe it. He laughs. “I’m  _ married _ ,” he says again, and he’s so damn cute that Klaus just has to kiss him again.

They arrive at the place they’restaying at during their honeymoon in an air of post-marriage bliss, both of them holding on to each other tightly, and when they’re finally inside Klaus collapses onto the couch and Jesper follows, laying on top of him. It’s a light weight, but a comfortable one, and their noses bump as they both shift so it’s less awkward.

It ends with Jesper propping himself up with his elbows on top of Klaus, and Klaus really can’t stand how good looking he is.

“What are you thinking about?” Jesper asks, and Klaus kisses his nose and replies, “You.”

Jesper smiles and blushes and yet again Klaus is reminded of the fact that this man is his  _ husband _ now. Wow.

“What about me?” Jesper asks, and now it’s Klaus’sturn to blush.

“How amazing you are. How attractive and funny and caring and thoughtful and —-“

He’s cut off as Jesper crashes their lips together, and Klaus shifts to cradle Jesper’s head in his hands, his fingers finding Jesper’s hair and make a home there as they kiss and kiss and kiss.

It’s something he’ll never get tired of, kissing Jesper.

_ Kissing your husband _ , his brain reminds him, and it makes him hold the smaller man tighter against him.

They spend the rest of the day being what Alva would call “disgusting”, and what Margu would call “adorable”, just being close and talking and teasing and plenty of kissing. They want to do that always, just kiss each other forever.

They eat leftover wedding cake for dinner, and then Klaus pulls Jesper into the bedroom and gently pushes him against the wall before kissing him everywhere.

His eyelids, his lips, his neck, his cheeks, his chest. It’s like he can’t get enough of him and Jesper absolutely love it.

His lips are soft but his beard is a bit scratchy, the perfect contrast, and every time he kisses a place that isn’t Jesper’s lips the postman is sighing his name.

It’s slow and sweet and has Jesper absolutely melting in his arms, and just when the smaller man has had enough, Klaus scoops him up in his arms and carries him to the bathroom.

He goes to the tub and makes sure the temperature is just right before returning to Jesper, and the blond clings to him as Klaus continues to kiss him everywhere.

He kisses Jesper’s lips passionately as he undos his wedding clothes, letting them puddle onto the tile floor, and then his lips are on Jesper’s chest and his hands are undoing the clasp of his belt.

Jesper expects him to continue to cater to him, but instead Klaus backs away, the tease, and begins undressing himself.

Once he’s they’re both undressed, Klaus gets into the tub and Jesper follows. He sits down between Klaus’s legs after turning the water off, and the next thing you know Klaus is kissing him again.

“I love you,” He pants through kissing every square inch of Jesper’s skin he can reach. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

He pulls Jesper so that his chest is pressed fully against his. “You saved me from a life of isolation and I am so thankful—“ he cuts himself off by kissing Jesper’s lips and Jesper holds him close and kisses him back.

Once the water is cold, Klaus gets out and helps Jesper out, wrapping him in a towel and leading him to the bed, where he lies Jesper down across it and gets on his hands and knees over him and says, “And now, if it’s ok with you, I’d like to make love to my husband.”

“It’s ok with me,” Jesper replies. “It’s more than ok with me.” 

If he’s being honest, he’s been turned on since the beginning of their bath together and has been looking forward to this part of the day all day.

Klaus slides inside and Jesper whines. He feels so good, he always feels so good, and he clutches at the bigger man’s shoulders and whimpers his name.

Klaus kisses Jesper through the first minute, their lips locked together as he thrusts inside of the other man slowly, gently.

Once the two of them pick up a rhythm, Klaus begins talking.

“I knew you were the one from the moment I found you building that sailboat sled,” he pants, kissing Jesper everywhere —- his lips, his chest, his neck.

Jesper whines Klaus’s name into over and over. “I love you,” he gasps, his grip on Klaus getting tighter. “You’re so kind and caring and I’ve never met anyone as wonderful as you.” He kisses Klaus full on the mouth. “And now you’re my husband and I.........I’m.......”

His hips begin to stutter and Klaus knows he’s close, he sure is.

“Jesper,” Klaus huffs. He’s so damn close. “Jesper please, I want......I want......”

Jesper kisses Klaus’s forehead. “Anything,” he replies, voice shaky. “Anything for you Mr. Johansson.” 

Oh he loves it when Jesper calls him that, he wants Jesper to call him just that and nothing else forever.

“I want.......” he pants, “I want my husband to feel me come inside him.”

The response Klaus gets is beautiful. Jesper burrows his face into his neck, legs wrapping around Klaus’s waist, his name spilling from Jesper’s lips as Klaus gives him exactly that.

It feels so good, so insanely good, that it sends Jesper over the edge as well, and he comes apart clutching Klaus like a lifeline and howling his name for all the world to hear.

When they’ve both come down from their high and are curled up under the blankets, Klaus’s arms around Jesper and Jesper’s head on his chest, Jesper finally understands why people say their wedding day is the best day of their life. This has certainly been his.

Klaus is safety, comfort, warm, and he finds himself falling asleep.

“I love you,” he tells Klaus, because he has to say it before he falls asleep, he has to let Klaus know.

Klaus kisses the top of Jesper’s head and as he drifts off he hears Klaus’s reply.

“I love you too.”


End file.
